Yes, Aizentaichou
by Red-Hana
Summary: Yaoi. Aigin. AizenxGin. Lemon with very thin plot. Aizen discovers Gin hasn't been obeying his orders and as such plans to reprimand him for his betrayal.


Title: Yes. Aizen-taichou

Author: Red-Hana

Rated: M

Warnings: Contains Yaoi (male x male relationship) Lemon with the thinnest plot going. A possible warning for non-con and spanking and oral sex, obviously all between two men.

Pairing: Aigin AizenxGin

Author's Notes: My first fan fiction in over ten years I apologise if I am rusty and/or my English isn't up to scratch but it's been a long time. ^^

A big thank you to my little sister for being my beta. Without her and our filthy minds this would not have been possible. Enjoy.

Aizen Sousuke was not a man that allowed himself to get angry, but on this particular occasion he thought he was justified to do so. He had discovered a betrayal amongst his subordinates, one of them had defied him, one of them had surreptitiously declined to obey his order and that, in Aizen Sousuke's eyes, was insufferable.

Gin stood before him, his wide grin spread across his mouth in its usual cunning and devious way. "Wha' can I say to ya, Aizen-taichou? I din' agree with ya decision." He said casually, a slight shrug and an obvious smirk beginning to twitch at the corner of his mouth.

A hand appeared suddenly and clasped around Gin's throat, lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the wall behind him, causing Gin to jump and gasped out in surprise. The older man growled as his subordinate gasped for breath and clawed at his arm.

"You will show me respect, or I will beat manners into you…" stated Aizen coldly as he tightened his grip around the other man's jugular. He leaned in until they were nearing nose to nose. "I am your superior and you…you are my subordinate… my underling… You are mine to do with as I please."

Gin's eyes widened at his Captain's sudden outburst, still gasping as he was choked. "A-Aiz…en…tai…chou… I –I ca…t…" He ground out between broken breaths.

Understanding the muffled and stammered words, Aizen loosened his grip and let him slide down until the tips of his toes grazed the ground.

Gin scuffled with his feet until he managed to balance on the tips of his toes, releasing some more of the pressure on his throat. "I'm sorry, Taichou. It won't 'appen again." Gin said, finally.

Aizen lowered him a little more, allowing him to stand on the floor with the soles of both feet, but he didn't remove his hand or back away from Gin's face. "You're correct," Aizen replied. "Because if it does I won't hesitate to reprimand you…" He paused and sighed. "What do you say?"

Gin opened his eyes slightly and starred straight into Aizen's. "Please. Accept my apology fer my rudeness, Aizen-taichou." He murmured, holding his gaze as he spoke before his eyes slowly closed once more.

The hand that was clasped around his neck withdrew and Gin fell forward onto his knees. He rubbed his neck, coughing as he was finally permitted to take in a deep breath of air and he attempted to compose himself as he looked up at the man in front of him.

Aizen narrowed his eyes at his fukutaichou. "You are a disappointment to me Gin… and you have now lost my trust. You will have to work hard to regain it. Do you think you can do that?" He asked, looming over him as he spoke before he dropped onto one knee and reached out, placing a finger beneath the other man's chin and lifting his gaze. "I asked you a question…" He repeated quietly.

Gin swallowed as he was forced to look at his superior and nodded quickly. "Yes, Aizen-taichou." He replied. "I will regain yer trust."

He chuckled at his stiff and rehearsed words, wondering fleetingly how many times he'd heard them over the years. "Good, good… and… how do you plan to do so… Gin?" He asked, a sly grin briefly flickering across his face.

The silver haired man licked his lips and swallowed again. "I… will carry out yer orders without question… sir… I will neva question ya either… sir… and I will do anythin' ya ask o' me… Aizen-taichou… sir."

The fifth division taichou gave him a rare smile and leaned a little closer to him. "So you are telling me… you'll do absolutely anything I ask of you?" He asked, smirking inwardly at the endless possibilities as he watched the younger man nod. "Hmm…. So… If I were to ask you to…say… remove all your clothes, you would do so?" He asked, smirking inwardly again as he saw another nod. "I see… and if I told you to… bend over my desk and let me spank you… you would agree to this also?"

Gin swallowed, nodding in agreement because he knew he had to but unsure if his taichou was indeed asking him to do these things or if he was merely testing him. He'd never assumed Aizen was gay, yet the way he was talking Gin was beginning to fear he was about to get pounded into next week when he would no doubt say something wrong again and be bent over the same desk and spanked. He swallowed again and quickly decided it had to be better than death.

Aizen paced the room slowly, tapping a finger to his lips as he tried to decide what he wanted. Gin had to be punished. Sure, he liked the man in some ways, he didn't consider him a friend, but he was able to have a small laugh with him now and again and the odd drink, but he did still have to be reprimanded.

"I'm not a cruel man Gin… some might disagree, even you might disagree, but I'm really not… However… you have defied me…. You ignored my order and put my plans in jeopardy… and quite frankly it has angered me." He told him, pausing for a moment to look around at him. He smirked slightly and looked him up and down before he walked over, raising a hand and stroking a finger down his cheek. "I want you to remove your clothes… slowly…" He told him, glancing down at his obi before he reached down and untied it for him. "I'll hold onto this."

Gin took in a deep shaky breath and gave him a brief nod, looking down as he watched the older man removed his obi and nodded again as he said he'd keep it. "Aizen-taichou…" He breathed. "Are ya… going ta… rape me?" He asked quietly.

Aizen removed his glasses as Gin spoke, he placed them on the side and folded the other man's obi before he looked back at him. He chuckled at his question and shook his head. "No, Gin, No… My goodness, what must you think of me?" He asked and shook his head again before brushing a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face and looking back at him as his signature piece of hair dangled down in front of his eyes. "I'm not going to rape you Gin… You're agreeing, remember? You said you'd do anything. You said if I ordered you to remove your clothes and bend over my desk that you would do so." He paused and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Unless you were lying…" He reached out and gripped his throat again. "Were you lying to me Gin?" He hissed. "It would be unwise to do so…"

The silver haired man's eyes widened and he gasped. He quickly raised his hands and gripped his taichou's wrists in a panic. "No, o' course I wasn't lyin'." He replied quickly. "I wouldn't lie ta ya again… Aizen-taichou." He swallowed. "I will do as ya ask willingly an' without question." He told him, his words sounding almost practiced again.

He smirked and released his throat. "Good." He replied calmly before he turned and sat himself down in his favourite chair. "Now strip."

He nodded and opened his kosode, shivering slightly as the cool air struck his bare chest and looking down at the ground as his clothes began to pool at his feet, not daring to look back at Aizen for fear of another order being thrown his way. He loosened the knot in his hakama and swallowed as it hit the floor, stepping out of it and kicking it aside before he bent down and began removing his footwear.

The corners of Aizen's mouth twitched a little as he watched, knowing full well his second in command was nervous but also excited at the prospect of defiling him where he stood. He tilted his head as he watched him bend down and crossed one leg over the other, adjusting himself between his legs as his member responded to the show before him. "Turn around Gin… let me see you properly." He told him, suddenly sitting forwards in his chair and grinning slyly as he watched, his eyes taking in the young man's pale, slender figure. "And continue…"

He nodded. "Yes… Aizen-taichou…" He replied, his voice a little quieter than normal as he hovered his hands around the waistband of his underwear. "Sir… perhaps… I could leave them on? And you could… spank me anyway?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes before he flash-stepped out of his chair. He disappeared for a brief moment, reappeared in front of him a moment later and grabbed him, twisting him around before he sat back down and bent him over his knees. "Don't answer me back like that… Gin." He told him coldly as he raised hand and grabbed the back of his underwear. He smirked and ripped them down, his head tilted slightly as he looked him up and down before finally raising his hand and striking his cheek hard with the palm of his hand.

He jumped as Aizen appeared and swallowed, staring back at him before he gasped and found himself bent over Aizen's lap. He scrambled for a moment and held onto his taichou's leg as he dangled, before he found his footing and swallowed. He flinched as his underwear were ripped down and stared at the floor shamefully, lifting his head slightly as Aizen spoke and nodding vigorously. "Of course… Aizen-taichou…" He murmured before he flinched as his palm collided with his cheek and he let out a whimper.

A quite groan escaped him as his hand cracked against his subordinate's skin and he smirked before repeating the strike, holding his hand to his cheek and squeezing firmly as his hand tingled. He pulled his hand away and groaned again at the red mark he'd left behind, another smirk briefly crossing his mouth before raising his hand again and striking him harder and firmer. He groaned as he hardened slightly against his hakama and watched with fascination as the red mark deepened. "What do you say?" He asked him as he paused the pasting of his fukutaichou's skin.

Gin whimpered quietly with each smack, hanging his head down and gritting his teeth as he waited for him to finish with his punishment. He lifted his head as he heard him speak and faltered slightly, unsure what he was meant to say. He winced as he received a harder smack for his hesitation and swallowed. "I dunno… Aizen-taichou." He said quickly.

He sighed and raised his hand higher, bringing it down and striking his already reddened, swollen cheek. "Wrong answer." He murmured. "Try again."

He nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"And?"

"An' …I will neva question ya again… Aizen-taichou…" He finished.

The dark hair man smirked and grabbed his arms, lifting him roughly off his lap and standing close behind him. "Better… but from now on… I want you to tell me you want me Gin…" He paused and brushed against him, hardening further and letting him feel his throbbing member through his hakama before he turned him around. "Open my obi… and remove my clothes…" He ordered as he slowly pulled off his haori and placed it on his chair.

His cheeks pinked slightly as he felt his hardness brush against his leg and he swallowed before he found himself facing the older man. "As you wish… Aizen-taichou…" He replied. "And… I want you… Aizen…taichou." He added.

He smiled at how quickly he learned and wished for a moment that all his previous subordinates picked up on his wishes to swiftly. "Good boy Gin…" He murmured, glancing down as his obi dropped and shrugging out of his kosode slowly. He folding it neatly and placed it over the back of his chair, waiting and watching as his hakama dropped and stepping out of that too. He picked it up and placed it with his other clothes before he looked back around at him and smirked, grabbing him by the arms and turning him back around. He planted a hand against the back of his neck and shoved him flat on his stomach, pressing himself against him and groaning quietly as he rubbed his member between his cheeks. "Tell me you want to be punished Gin… Tell me you want to be fucked." He murmured, holding a hand in the middle of his back and tilting his head before he struck his already bruised cheek with his hand. "Say it."

Gin swallowed, unable to bite back a moan as he felt his taichou's hardness through his underwear, pressing against his entrance and throbbing as it ached to be inside him. "I wan' ya taichou…" He told him quietly, biting his lower lip as his blood rushed between his legs. "I want ya to take me an' do as ya wish… I wan' Aizen-taichou ta punish me… I wan'… Aizen-taichou ta… fuck me."

He smirked darkly as he listened and chuckled. "Of course you do Gin…" He replied calmly and contently. "And I shall do just that…" He grinned for a brief moment before thrusting his index finger into him, curling it gently as it disappeared. "You're tight…." He whispered, gently swirling his finger inside him and biting his lower lip. "Perhaps some saliva will make this a little easier." He murmured to himself, pulling his hand away before releasing his back and turning him. He grabbed a handful of his silver hair and leaned in, crushing his lips to his eagerly and nipping him hard as his tongue slipped into his mouth. He yanked him back moments later and smirked as he pushed him down, lacing both fingers through his hair. "Open…" He told him, thrusting into his throat a few seconds later and letting his head drop backwards as he shuddered. "Remember… the wetter it is… the easier this is on you…" He breathed, forcefully bucking into his mouth and smirking as he heard him gag.

The fukutaichou gagged and spluttered but managed to hold a steady rhythm while still taking in the odd gasp of breath as his throat found itself filled by Aizen's throbbing manhood. He raised a hand and curled his thin fingers around his length, pumping him with his hand and following with his mouth as he was given more freedom. He moaned around him each time he hit the back of his throat and held a portion of him firmly in his hand, eager not to end up gagging on his member again.

Aizen moaned freely, gripping two handfuls of his hair tightly and bucking his hips to force himself deeper whenever he saw fit. He pulled him back up a few minutes later, smirking as he stared at him before he turned him back over onto his front. He groaned as he pressed the tip of his length against the younger man's entrance and eased into him, gasping as he watched himself disappear into him slowly. Shaky breaths escaped him as he held his position, shuddering slightly and gripping his cheeks, pushing them apart as he pulled back before he slammed against him suddenly.

Gin threw his head back and arched up off the desk, only to find himself slammed back down against the cold surface, gasping for breath as the wind was knock from his chest. "Ha….ah…Aizen…taichou!" He exclaimed, tensing and hanging his head as he gripped the edges of the desk, his knees threatening to buckle. "Yer… hurtin' me… taichou…" He told him through gritted teeth.

The older man smirked suddenly and pulled himself away, pausing for a brief moment as he felt his subordinate relax before he bucked his hips and sheathed himself back inside him completely. "Yes I am Gin… but… quite frankly it's… precisely what you deserve…" He grinned darkly and repeated the action, holding him firmly down against the desk as he set up a steady rhythm of thrusts.

The younger man screwed his eyes shut and panted lightly, feeling a little relief creep in as the pain began to subside and his grip on the desk loosened slightly.

He smirked as he felt him begin to relax and clamped a hand around each hip. He lifted him slightly, yanking him back onto him and forcing himself deeper in the process. He groaned from his throat and shuddered before bucking against him fiercely and smashing the tip of his member into the sensitive ball of nerves inside him. He panted heavier after a few moments and squeezed his hips again, bring his hand back and slapping his palm into his usually pale round cheek, refusing to let up the abuse on his insides and enjoying his reaction immensely.

Gin's eyes flew wide as Aizen struck the bundle inside him and he nearly shot across the desk head first. His knees buckled beneath him as he gasped with each thrust and he raked his nails across the wooden surface, panting heavily and glancing around at him with deeply flushed cheeks and partially opened eyes.

He grinned as he caught him looking at him and grabbed his arms, pinning them up behind his back and slamming him back down over his desk as his grip on his forearms tightened and he bucked against him. He released his arms a few moments later and let his head fall backwards, gasping for breath as he rammed into him relentlessly, closing his eyes as the table rattled firmly against the floor and he moaned out a broken version of his subordinates name.

The young fukutaichou banged his fists on the desk suddenly and threw his head back. "AIZEN-TAICHOU!" He wailed. "Pl… please… I… I can' hold it… I'm gonna…" He paused and pressed himself back against him, clamping his own hand over his mouth as he wailed into his palm and released over the others hand. "Ha….ah….ah…sh….shit…" He panted quietly, still holding onto the desk as the assault on his insides continued.

His hands gripped the slender man's hips as he felt his muscles clamping down around him repeatedly, massaging his hardness firmly as he felt the warmth of his seed spilling out over his hand. He pulled his hand back several moments later and leaned over him, placing both hands on his shoulders and scraping at his skin as he ploughed into him. He groaned as his climax approached and he slammed against the tight bundle of nerves inside him, shaking the table beneath them until he finally held his position, spilling his release deep inside him and clawing at his shoulders again as his orgasm faded out.

Gin rested down against the wooden desk, panting heavily as he recovered from the abuse and gasping as his taichou pulled away and he whimpered at the sudden emptiness. He stayed where he was and glanced around, unsure if he should pick himself up and leave or stay where he was and hope to the soul king his punishment was over.

The dark haired man yanked up his hakama and tied it loosely around his waist, disappearing into the bathroom and washing himself down before he reappeared. "Are you waiting for more Gin?" He asked as he sat down in his favourite chair and picked up his book.

He swallowed and stood up, staggering for a moment before he looked around at him and shook his head. "No, taichou." He replied shamefully.

Aizen looked over the top of his book at him and chuckled. "You may leave… but clean up that mess first, watching my release trickle from your entrance, down the inside of your leg to my floor isn't the most appetising image."

He swallowed and gave him a small nod. "Yes, taichou." He replied before he snatched his hakama up off the floor and pulled it on, tying it quickly and grabbing the rest of his uniform, finally tying his obi a few moments later. He glanced at him and grabbed a cloth, wiping down the table and scrubbing the floor before he put the cloth into the washing basket and reappeared before him fully dressed and ready to go.

The older man looked up from his book and glanced past him to the table they had defiled mere minutes ago, giving his fukutaichou a light nod and smirking slightly. "Dismissed."

He bowed his head. "Yes, Aizen-taichou…" He replied quietly, hurrying from the room and not looking back as he flash-stepped away.


End file.
